Folding chairs are a very popular seating option. Such chairs may be used everywhere from spectator sports on the sidelines to camping in woods. Although they are affordable to a large part of the population, the affordability often means that the best materials are not always used in the construction of the chairs. In some instances, folding chairs can be slung over the user's shoulder and carried by the user. Also in some instances, folding chairs may have certain pressure points on the seating surface, which can be uncomfortable to the user. Additionally, certain folding chairs may require the weight of the user to keep the folding chairs in the opened position. For instance, once the user gets out of the chair and tries to move it, the chair may awkwardly fold up. In addition, certain chairs may have a particular fabric that fades in color or appearance over time.